


Supergirl's One Wish

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Supergirl flew by a few buildings in Smallville.





	Supergirl's One Wish

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Supergirl flew by a few buildings in Smallville. Everything seemed barren. Even shops. Not one villain appeared. Not one creature for her to battle. Something to do. Anything to do.

*I wish to do something* Supergirl thought. Her frown remained as she flew to a farm. Supergirl eventually walked and found herself near Reverend Amos Howell. She viewed him feeding various animals. Confused, she tilted her head to one side after he turned to her and smiled. Supergirl watched while he approached her at a snail's pace.

''There you are. Martha and Jonathan Kent approached me a few minutes ago. They expected you to run errands for a couple hours in Metropolis,'' Reverend Amos Howell said. He reached into his long coat's pocket and removed a sheet of paper from it. Amos gave the sheet to Supergirl.  
''I would love to help you run errands, but there are other animals to feed.'' He abandoned her.

Supergirl recalled her previous wish before her shoulders slumped.

THE END


End file.
